Entertain me, Yuuya Sakaki!
by PhantomKnightPercival
Summary: During the aftermath of their duel against Yuya and Shun. Grace developed admiration for the tomato head boy and challenge him to a duel to see if he feels the same way. Will she win her little entertainer? An old fanfic I wrote. Wondering how people will like this and hopefully give me helpful tips.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first off. Don't criticize me on how bad it is. I am aware. This is the first fanfiction I have made back around 2016 during the XYZ Dimension of Arc V. This is what got me into shipping in the first place and believing that Yuya and Grace would make a great couple. Man those were the days. I believe I have made only two chapters worth and the fandom when Tumblr wasn't a completely destroyed really liked it. Anyway, I have been thinking of remaking it and see where it stands. Just give me ideas and give me some helpful comments. Hope you enjoy.**

After the duel against Yuuya and Shun, Gloria and Grace Tyler were amazed by Yuuya's entertainment dueling, so amazed on how a boy like Yuuya duels with such cheerfulness despite risking his own life to make them smile. Grace is the most amazed by his dueling, she wanted to see more of his dueling like a little girl visiting the circus with her family. She never seen dueling like that at the Academia in the Fusion Dimension, her heart desires more, it's like she fell in love with Yuuya's dueling or even...the entertainer himself.

"Yuuya, that duel was so amazing!" She said with cheer,

"Grace, he's our enemy! Don't be amused by that Lancer!"

"But Gloria, I wanted to see more of his dueling style" Grace gives her that sad puppy look,

"I'm not falling for that, sister. Now let's head to base, we must plan for our next battle with the Lancers while Edo scolds Noroma." She says, while dragging Grace back to base where Edo Phoenix resides. While Gloria was talking about strategies to defeat, Grace was thinking about Yuuya.

"I wonder if he got a girlfriend?" She thought, "Oh well, who don't wanna be happy being around someone that fun...that... handsome...like...Yuuya…" before she could even think more, she heard a slam on the table.

"Grace! Are you even listening what am I telling you!?"

"Uh... something to improve our tag duels?"

Gloria groans in disappointment like she's talking to rookie duelist.

-Meanwhile-

Yuya sitting outside the base of the resistance. Looking at the fallen city of Heartland. He sighed and feels the sorrows of those who were fallen from the Academia's invasion and also the loss of his comrades, Yuto's spirit appeared besides him, "Yuuya, the Academia must stop."

"Tell me something that I don't know, Yuto" he scratches the back of his bed before looking at Heartland again, "Why does Academia bring only sadness?"

"Because they have no heart or soul to understand what true happiness is."

"Yuto, not every duelist from the Fusion Dimension are cruel. Some of them are my friends who knows right from wrong…" he then remembered back in the Synchro Dimension when Selena was sent back to the Academia. And he then remembered Sora when he risks his own life to save Yuzu. He teared up just by remembering that he misses his home and loved ones.

After wiping the stinging tears from his eyes, he spotted a card on the ground, he picked it up, "Romantic Circus? This must be one of my dad's cards!"

"How can you be so sure?" Yuto asked,

"He used to play it on Valentine's Day with my mom."

"That's an odd coincidence, it's like that card just appeared out of nowhere. Is there a reason?"

Before Yuuya could answer, they heard a scream coming from the city. Yuuya then runs towards the city, seeing Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon above the destroyed buildings, "That must be Kaito!"

"Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon! Finish him!" Kaito screamed before his dragon annihilated the duelist's life points.

The duelist was wearing a uniform from the Academia, he was one of their elites. But now he's afraid to stand up on his two feet, not when Kaito started walking towards him, "Please don't hurt me!" He exclaimed,

"Why are you here?" Kaito asked, "Tell me or join the rest of your comrades as a card!"

The frightened duelist then gives him a sealed envelope with "Yuuya" written on it. Once he gives the envelope to Kaito, he started to run away as fast as he could, avoiding being turned into a card like the people of the XYZ Dimension.

Yuuya sees Kaito and stops to catch his breath, "Kaito, what happened?"

"I don't know, but this is for you" He gives the envelope to Yuuya,

"For me?" He opens it and found out that it is a letter from Grace.

_Dear Yuuya,_

_You give me and my sister, such an exciting duel from our first encounter and I wanted more from you. Please meet me at the first place we'd dueled and come alone as I will do the same._

_~Sincerely, Grace Tyler_

"It could be a trap" Kaito explained, "They might have many soldiers to ambush you the moment you stepped in"

"No, I believe her. I'm going alone"

"But Yuuya-"

"Enough! It's best if you stay put in case you're right. We need our strong duelist looking after the refugees if they come. Promise me Kaito."

He looked into Yuuya's eyes, only to see Yuto's eyes as well, "Alright. I promise"

Before Yuuya runs he picked up a discarded Polymerization card, it might from the duelist that lost to Kaito. He puts the card into his deck and ran off.

When he made it, he sees Grace, looking very happy to see him, "So you arrive, Yuuya Sakaki" she gave him a wink and jumps down in front of him,

"What is it that you want, Grace?" He asked before activating his duel disk,

"What I want? Well I was thinking you" says before she activated her duel disk,

"What?"

"You heard me. I want revenge on you for beating me in a duel. If I win, I take you to our base where you'll be our prisoner. If you win, I'll be your prisoner, do we have a deal?"

Yuuya thinks it over, either it's a good or bad idea to agree on. But knowing that she might have information on the Professor and how to end the war, "Yes, we do have a deal"

"Thought so" Grace feels excitement but doesn't show, "Yeee! I get to duel him, I hope he show me more of his dueling. Either win or lose, I still get to be around him" she thought.

The duel begin, "I go first, I play magic card, Polymerization to fuse my Amazoness Tiger with my Scout to fusion summon Amazoness Liger! And I set two cards face down, turn end"

The duel started off with something fierce, with Yuuya knowing that monster's effect, but took the advantage that her sister ain't here to protect it, "I draw. I, using the scale 1, Stargazer Magician and the scale 3, Performapal Partnaga to set the Pendulum Scale! Next I play the spell card, Pendulum Shift to change Partnaga scale to 8 With this I summon monsters 2 to 7! Pendulum summon!" He says with excitement as he's entertaining Grace, "Come forth, Timebreaker Magician!"

"Eh? One monster?" She said sadly,

"Timebreaker special ability activities when he's the only monster pendulum summoned, his attack points doubled," he said as his monsters attack went from 1400 to 2800.

Grace reaction changed as she sees how Yuuya exceeded her expectations once again, "Amazing Yuuya!"

"Next I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, and use his effect to add one Performapal, Odd Eyes or Magician." He added Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon to his hand, "Next I activate Partnaga's effect. I target Timebreaker to gain 300 attack points for each Performapal monster on the field"

Timebreaker's attack raised to 3100, higher than Amazoness Liger's attack, "Now attack!"

"I activate my trap card, Amazoness Shield! It negates the destruction of Liger"

"But you still take damage" Yuuya said when Timebreakers attack went through, damaging Grace's life points, from 4000 to 3400, "I end my-"

"Trap card activate! Amazoness Secret Hot Spring, all the damage I took are added back to my life points" her life points reached back to 4000.

"Turn end"

It was Grace's turn, after she draw, Yuuya spoke, "Why did call me here?" He asked,

Grace face turned red as she didn't think that through, "Why you ask?"

"It's just strange how you only want me. What possibility you could get out of by capturing me? It feels like it's more than just revenge...no it's not right, it feels like you're not doing for revenge at all"

Grace freaked out, "Damn it, he started to noticed that I just want to…" her thoughts said, "I uhhh...just wanted to see more of your amazing dueling skills and uh…" her face turned into a shade of a rose, just embarrassed by trying to explain her feelings to Yuuya. Knowing that it will count as treason to the Academia for falling for the enemy, but she doesn't care anymore. She was having fun dueling against Yuuya before, now she wanted Yuuya to know her feelings for him, "Yuuya, I just wanted you to know that I really care about you...like a awful lot... the kind that I want to.."

Before she could finish her sentence, Yuto appeared beside Yuuya, "Yuuya, it could be a trap. How do we know that she's telling the truth?"

"Yuto, to be honest, I kinda like her the same way as she possibly does too"

"What!?" Yuto was shocked by hearing what Yuuya was saying, "You can't possibly believing this girl, she's one of the Tyler sisters! They destroyed our resistance, my comrades perished because of them!"

"PEOPLE CAN CHANGE!" Yuuya yelled out, "Remember what our comrades did for us, despite being from the enemy, they were my friends... Yuto, I believe in Grace!"

"What do you like about her?"

"It's that for once since my previous duels, is that I feel a special connection with someone like her. She made my heart feel warm inside" Yuuya couldn't help but smile, feeling like he found his other half right in front of him, "Grace...The fun has just begun!"

Grace smiled and continued the duel, "I attack Timebreaker Magician with Amazoness Liger!" the liger attacked the magician, reducing Yuuya's life points to 3800, "I end my turn... now Yuuya Sakaki... entertain me!"

Yuuya nods and draws his card and it was Romantic Circus, he gives Grace a smile before starting up the main performance, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for your patience. Now we can begin our main event!"

Grace clapped in joy, couldn't wait what he has up his sleeves.

"By using the already set pendulum scale, I bring out, Timebreaker Magician! Performapal Silver Claw! And our star performer, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuuya called out, as three monsters appeared on the field, "Now I activate the field spell, Romantic Circus!"

The field change into a circus tent with hearts spotlighting on Yuuya and Grace, "Both our life points become half of the combined amount of the life points we currently have"

Both of their life points added up to 7800, which split to 3900, both life points become that amount, "Now the Romantic Circus other effects activates. We both draw one card, if we both have the same card we draw, we both take the same battle damage til the end of my turn"

"But that's impossible for us to draw the same card" Grace knows it's impossible but she was enjoying the duel to know that Yuuya always have something up in his sleeves.

They both draw and revealed to each other, both players drew Polymerization, "Oh my" Grace says then gives him a smile, "No less from Yuuya Sakaki"

"The duel hasn't ended yet, my dear. Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Timebreaker Magician to fusion summon, Rune Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" a new dragon has entered the field, "Rune Eyes effect activates, depending on the level of the spellcaster, my dragon can attack more than once. Since Timebreaker is level 3, Rune Eyes can attack twice"

Before Rune Eyes attack Amazoness Liger, Yuuya got on a trapeze swing and grabs Grace by her wrists, Grace couldn't help but smile and laugh as she's having such a wonderful time with him as she doesn't wanted it to end. Yuuya took her to the big top as they watched Rune Eyes destroyed Amazoness Liger, making their life points go down to 3400, then Skullcrobat Joker and Silver Claws attacked her directly with a total of 3600 of damage, making their life points go down to 0 which the duel ended on a draw, but none of them cared.

"I love you, Yuuya Sakaki"

"I love you too, Grace Tyler" Yuuya then held her hand and jumps off with her,

"Yuuya?" She looked around and see that the field spell is still activated. She took the chance for this moment and puts her hand on his cheek, closed her eyes, and kisses him while falling towards the net below.

Yuuya closed his eyes as his lips were locked on Graces', feeling like he was flying with her. Once they landed on the net and get off, the field spell was gone.

"You're a great entertainer, Yuuya." She smiled, "I hope one day we can do this when the war is over"

"Me too, Grace" he then gives her Romantic Circus as a sign of their love for each other.

"You're giving me your card? Why?"

"It's my way of saying, you made a very special friend, today" he smiled,

"Well thank you, my Yuuya" she said then planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving her lipstick mark on his face,

"See you again in private?"

"Yeah. What other fun things is there other than hanging out with my man?" She chuckled and wave goodbye to Yuuya before going back to base as he done the same.

Life in the XYZ Dimension changed soon after. But it's a start of beautiful relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

After the events of the first story, Yuto was very disappointed on Yuuya, "Yuuya, what were you thinking!? Why are you falling for the enemy?"

"She's not the enemy. She changed, I told you" Yuuya cried,

"I know you believe in her but you must watch your back because one day you'll be betrayed by someone you trust" Yuto then disappeared once he and Yuuya reached back to their base.

Sayako saw Yuuya returned, she then go tell the others that he came back safe and sound. Shun, Kaito, Gongzenka, Swatari and Allen ran as they heard her, they saw him without a scratch on him. Kaito was surprised that Yuuya wasn't harmed after taking on one of the Tyler sisters, "Yuuya, what happened?" he asked,

"Oh uhh...we dueled and it ended by a tie. I managed to escape from her" he said, with a little feeling of a bulge in his throat since they don't know what really happened.

Sayaka noticed a kiss mark on Yuuya's cheek, she started giggling thinking that Yuuya met someone, "Who's the lucky girl, Yuuya?" she mirked, waiting for an answer from him,

"Uhh…" his face turned into the same color as his hair, trying to keep Grace a secret from the others,

"WHAT!?" Swatari screamed, "How can Yuuya gets a girlfriend while the-"

"I, Gongzenka, congratulate you, Yuuya" he says then tries to hug yuuya but he declines,

"Thanks guys, but today has been a long day and I'm a bit tired" he yawns and stretches his back,

"Alright,Yuuya. It seems you had a rough day facing that Tyler girl" Shun says before leaving with the others.

Later that night, Yuuya laid under the stars, thinking about Grace. He couldn't get that kiss they share after that duel, the way he feels her soft lips kept making him smile in his sleep. He wanted to see her again as Grace feels the same while laying in her bed. The lovebirds thought of a way to meet again while cuddling up to their pillows, excited for tomorrow and so on. The next day, Yuuya roams around the base searching for Shun. He then sees Allen who just woke up.

"Allen, have you seen Shun?"

Allen spoke in a tired voice, " Last night, he said he'll be at the watchtower to see if any Academia forces are moving in close to our base." he then left to help Sayaka feed the refugees.

Yuuya then runs to the watchtower about 2 miles away from base to find Shun, he climbs up the rigged ladder, hoping that he won't fall off but he one of the boards broke off and yuya quickly jumps on the next step. Yuuya made it to the top and sees Shun.

Shun was asleep from pulling an all nighter there, "Always looking out for all of us…" Yuuya said and smiled, he shook Shun to wake up.

After a few tries, She finally woke up, he sees Yuuya and was kinda grumpy, "Yuuya, what is it?" he groaned,

"Shun, I'm going to patrol around Heartland for any activity from the Academia"

"Alone?"

"Yes, but I won't duel them, I'll let you and the others know if I see them"

"Alright, go on. I trust you if you see them" he went back to sleep as Yuuya left to go see Grace.

Yuuya looked around the destroyed city for Grace, he then started yelling, "Grace! Grace! Grace!" he started to hope that no one other than Grace hears him. He kept looking and yelling out her name, he was about to give up but then he hear a familiar voice.

"Yuuya!" it was Grace, running towards Yuuya as like she hasn't seen him forever. When she reaches him, she jumps and glomps him like a puppy to her owner, "Miss me~?" she asked

"Very~" he replied

They both got up and kiss with passion. They smiled at each other as they sit on the broken rubble.

"So how did you escaped your sister?" Yuuya asked,

"I told her her that I went out to find Lancers by myself and tell her if I find any" she giggled, thinking that Yuuya did the same, "So how did you escaped from your friends?"

"I uh….did the same as you did"

Grace laughed, " I knew it! You're so funny, Yuuya" her soft hands held Yuuya's' and kisses his cheek, "Yuuya, I wonder what we could do if the war is over?"

He blushed and sweat a bit,"Uhm….I take you out on a fun date."

"If it's with you, it's gonna be fun" her smile made Yuuya blush and she scooted closer to him, "Yuuya, I really hope you can show that your way of dueling is right"

'Yuuya smiled brightly, "It's not my way of dueling. It's everyone's. We should all duel with smiles."

His words melted her heart, knowing that Yuuya is the love of her life. She can see stars when she closes her eyes while resting her head on his shoulders, "I love you so much, Yuuya"

He took off his jacket and lay it on Grace like a blanket, "I love you too, Grace."

Days go by. As Yuuya have been meeting each other everyday in secret. And during those days, no duels between the Academia and the Lancer since they both reported that they see no Academia or Lancer activities happen. Their lies kept them together without conflict or not until today.

"Alright guys, I'm heading to scout for the Academia!" Yuuya said then left,

Unfortunately, his friends are starting to grow suspicious, "Something funny is going on" She said, "So far, Yuuya reported that there hasn't been any Academia activity"

"You think?" Gonzenka asked,

"I'm not sure, but we have to find out" he then follows Yuuya without Yuuya knowing. The others does the same.

Meanwhile at the Academia's base.

"Gloria, I'm off to find Lancers!" Grace yelled out, then leave,

Gloria wonders what Grace is really doing, "There's something not right about her. I must follow to see" she then started to follow Grace.

They managed to catch up to Yuuya, but hide behind the fallen buildings of the city.

"I wonder what Yuuya has been doing all this time" Allen whispered,

"I think we're going to find out now" Kaito whispered as he sees someone coming. "Wait a sec...it can't be...is that" Kaito and Shun were shocked who they just saw

"Yuuya!" Grace said as she running towards him,

"Hey sweetie" Yuuya said happily, then held her in his arms and gives a nice tender kiss,

Everyone ran out the building and yelled out, "YUUYA!?"

Yuuya turned around and felt that his heart skip a few beats, "Everyone!?" he tried to speak but he couldn't. He can't get over the fact that he was followed.

"GRACE!?" Gloria yelled out and walked like she was going to turn someone into a card..or worse murder someone, "What are you doing with that Lancer!?" she said angrily,

"Uh uh uh…" Grace startled by her sister's anger

"Yuuya! Explain!" Shun yelled,

"Shun, I can explain!" Yuuya was afraid to come out as much as Grace is to her sister,

"Grace!"

"Yuuya!"

"Alright!" Yuuya cried, "I wasn't scouting...I was dating...with her" he points to Grace, who was scared,

"Her!?" Kaito exclaimed,

"Him!? Really Grace?"

"Sorry Gloria, but…"

"But nothing!" Shun said, "Yuuya, she is using you!"

Allen joined in, "He's right! You can't trust her!"

"What did she did to you" Gongzenka asked,

"She possibly brainwashed him!" Swatari added.

They continue trying to talk some sense to Yuuya, leaving Yuuya under some anxiety. Finally Yuto came in but it wasn't a help that Yuuya needed, "I'm sorry Yuuya, but I agree with them…"

Yuuya was shocked of what Yuto said, he couldn't take it anymore, "ENOUGH!" he yelled, "I love Grace and there's nothing you can do to change it!"

Shun activated his duel disk, "Then I'll have beat it out of you!"

"Fine!" Yuuya activated his duel disk,

"_Field Magic, Crossover"_

Both Yuuya and Shun yelled, "Duel!"

Yuuya took the first turn, "I, use the scale 1, Performapal Monkeyboard and the scale 6, Performapal Lizardraw! To set the Pendulum Scale! Next I use Monkeyboard's effect to add one Performapal to my hand" he add Skullcrobat Joker to his hand, "Now I summon monsters of levels of 2-5! I pendulum summon, Whip Snake and Extra Shooter!"

"Wow, summon three monster on the first turn" Grace says with admiration,

"I summon Skullcrobat Joker and activate his effect to add one card to my hand!" He added Xiangke Magician to his hand, "I end my turn!"

Shun noticed a change in Yuuya's voice, but ignored it, "My turn, draw!" he drew a card a combo in his hand had formed, "I summoned Raidraptors - Vanishing Lanius! Then use his ability to special summon another Raidraptor from my hand, I summon Necro Vulture! And since there is a Raidraptor on my field, I can special summon Fuzzy Lanius to the field!"

They all feel strong gusts of wind surrounded them when Shun summoned those three winged metal beasts.

"I build the overlay network with my three level 4 monsters to XYZ summon! Rank 4, Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" he was angry, despite the times Yuuya helped him, he won't hesitate to bring Yuuya back to his senses, "I activate Rise Falcon special ability, by removing one overlay unit to gain attack points of all special summoned monsters!

Rise Falcon's 100 attack points raises up with the combined attack of Whip Snake and Extra Shooter to 2600.

"My monster can attack all your monsters once each... Rise Falcon attack! Rise Burst!"

The falcon then fly through his monsters and destroyed them all. Yuuya's life points went down to 500.

Grace became worried, "Yuuya…"

"I lay two cards face down...turn end... Rise Falcon attack goes back to normal"

"My turn...draw!" His voice has gotten deeper.

Yuto noticed, "Yuuya, please calm down. We both know what will happen if you give in to your anger"

Yuuya didn't listen, he's more focused on the duel which made Grace worry more. He activated Lizardraw effect to destroy itself and draw an extra card, "I set the scale 8, Xiansheng Magician to set the Pendulum Scale...with this I pendulum summon, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Skullcrobat Joker and Extra Shooter!"

Shun feels a strong force inside Yuuya, knowing that Yuto isn't behind this.

"I activate Extra Shooter effect to destroy Monkeyboard to deal 300 points of damage to you!"

Monkeyboard left the field and Shun life points went down to 3700.

"Go Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack!"

Odd Eyes ran towards Rise Falcon, but the attack was blocked twice.

"I activate quick play magic, Raidraptor - Wing Shield, Rise Falcon switch to defense mode. Then I activate Raidraptor - Swift Wind to end the battle phase"

Yuuya growled, "I set one card facedown...turn end"

"What is going on with Yuuya, he's not the same as he once was" Grace thought,

"My turn, draw! I switch Rise Falcon back to attack mode and activate Raptor's Ultimate Mace and equip it to Rise Falcon"

Rise Falcon attack raised by 1000, making it stronger than Extra Shooter.

"I attack Extra Shooter!"

Rise Falcon destroyed the shooter with the mace, reducing Yuuya's life points to 200.

"I activate my trap card, Performapal Revival! When a Performapal is destroyed, I special summon one from my hand or graveyard" he then summon back Whip Snake.

Shun feels like it ain't Yuuya's fault, he thinks Grace is controlling him, "I set one card facedown, turn end...Yuuya, surrender. You're not yourself, she is controlling you. Please surrender."

Yuuya then became angry at Shun then he draws his card, "I set the scale 3, Xiangke Magician to set the scale. I overlay my level 4 Skullcrobat Joker and Whip Snake to build the overlay network to XYZ summon...Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" He bring forth Yuto's ace monster, "I activate Xiangke Magician's effect to change Dark Rebellion rank 4 to level 4! And use Xiansheng Magician's effect to make Dark Rebellion's level 4 to 7!"

"H-He turned rank into level and make it level 7" Allen shuttered,

"I overlay my level 7 Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, to build the overlay network! I XYZ summon, rank 7! Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Violet and violent lightning strikes the ground as Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon descends from the sky. Leaving one loud roar,

"I remove one overlay unit, to destroy all my opponents monsters whose attack are lower than my dragon's attack points and deal 1000 points of damage for each one!"

The dragon strike the ground and flies towards the falcon and hits it with his bladed head. Shun's life points reduced to 2700.

"I activate my quick play magic card! Rank-Up Magic - Skip Force! I special summon Rise Falcon and overlay it to XYZ summon a Raidraptor monster whose rank is double than my monster! Rank Up XYZ change! Come forth, Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

The falcon descends evenly match Odd Eyes with both strength and attack. But Yuuya has another card in his hand,XYZ Destruction. This card would allow to destroy all XYZ monsters and deal damage 1000 to the opponent for each monster destroyed. With that card and his ability to Pendulum summon, he could win this duel. But a loved one helps him go back to his senses,

"Stop it, please! Yuuya!" Grace cried, "This isn't you! This isn't the Yuuya Sakaki that I knew. Where's the boy that made me laugh and smile!? I want my boyfriend back! I want the same very boy who made me realize to duel with smiles back!" Grace was about to cry.

Yuuya heard her words and suddenly calmed down, he realized that he almost give in to his anger, how he almost turned back to that other him, he screamed, "Turn end!" Then started to walk back to Grace,

"My turn! Draw! I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon effect to remove one overlay unit to decrease your dragon's attack by 800 for each Raidraptor in my graveyard!"

There were four Raidraptors in his graveyard. The falcon's screech decreased Odd Eyes' attack by 3200, making it 0.

"Attack Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

The falcon released a strong beam at Odd Eyes causing it to destroy and leave a nasty after shock on Yuuya. Before he could even reached Grace, Yuuya was hit with a strong force left by Cannon Falcon. He flew into the air and hits the ground a few times and passes out from his injuries. He lost the duel.

"YUUYA!" Grace cried out and runs towards him. She then held on to him and teared up, " Now look at what you've done! This is unforgivable! For people who want to bring peace, you can't even accept the fact that we love each other! You lancers, who fight for justice, harming someone who meant no harming to you."

Shun tries to speak but Grace wouldn't let him,

"I love him! And he loves me! And we will be together, so you should just accept it. You accuse the soldiers of academia of being predjiduce, but right now whose to say you are as well!" Grace held on to Yuuya tighter, not wanting to let go of him.

The others including Shun felt horrible for they done, not only they act like what they hate, but also injuring a fellow comrade, but Gloria isn't taking anymore of this,

"Sister, this is outrageous!"

"But Gloria, as my sister shouldn't you be happy, that I have found the love of my life?

"Not if he's the enemy! Have you forgotten your pride? Yuuya Sakaki is nothing but a threat to the Academia and our ways of Dueling"

Grace then started crying,"Yuuya is no enemy! He's sweet, kind and gentle. He would never bring harm to me."

Gloria then became angry, "Grace you don't know what you want. You really think that this scum is good enough for you?"

Grace then was angry with Gloria'sinsult to Yuuya,"Yuuya is not scum! I will never forgive you, Gloria!"

Gloria was shocked, "Grace you would really betray the Academia for him!?"

"Yes, I would go to the ends of the earth for him, Gloria! I love him!"

Before Gloria even tries to walk towards Grace to separate her from Yuuya. Grace then hold on to Yuuya tight and uses her duel disk to teleport him and herself away from everyone. Both sides was shocked and saddened that they drove two people away for not accepting their love for each other.

Yuuya woke up hours later in a alleyway in Grace's arms, "W-what happened?"

Grace heard his voice and teared up, "Yuuya…" she hugs him all happily that he's alright, "I'm so glad that you're alright and well"

Yuuya smiled, "What happened?"

Grace then looks down, "You were hurt...and I yelled at your friends and my sister. So I teleported us away from them. I'm sorry Yuuya."

Yuuya reaches up and kisses her, "It's alright, Grace." He smiles as he sees her smiled, "Where are we?"

Grace gulped and gives him a straight face and answered, "We're in my dimension, the Fusion Dimension…"

Yuuya is about to be prepare for what's coming next.

**And after that...well I never did finished the trilogy. Sorry but it was hard to come up with a good ending to a ship that I really like. Maybe you guys have the answer. Meanwhile I will be making another crossover series involving Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V, because that final episode left a bad taste in my mouth when I first saw it. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Does anyone want to see some one-shots of Yuya and Grace? I am thinking about writing a holiday chapter.**


End file.
